Fixing the Haunted Episode
by Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of standing there and just letting Laurel tear him apart, Oliver has a response of his own for Laurel with her recent actions.


**Hey guys**

 **So, this a one shot to fix something that's always bugged me ever since I first ever watched the season 4 Haunted episode.**

 **This is not an anti Olicty one shot for a change. Rather it's a Laurel focused one.**

 **Don't own Arrow, because if I did Oliver would actually have a spine.**

* * *

A hospital hallway

"Is Thea ok?" Laurel asked while stepping out of the room as Oliver closes the door.

Stepping in front of her a few steps, Oliver turns around.

"Not only is Thea hospitalized, but she has Merlyn influencing her to kill people" Oliver said.

"What are you talking about?" Laurel asked.

"Oh, just another thing that happened on your secret trip to Nanda Parbat" Oliver said upset.

"Hey! I didn't tell you that I took my sister to Nanda Parbat because I knew that you wouldn't approve. Why didn't you tell me you took Thea?" Laurel asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Oliver asked, confused.

"It's the hypocrisy that I can't stand! What? It's ok for you to do whatever you have to for your sister, but it's not ok for me to do the same to mine?" Laurel replied angrily.

"Sara was dead. Thea wasn't" Oliver said.

"Then why didn't you tell me about Thea seven months ago?" Laurel asked then scoffs at Oliver's lack of response "Because you don't see me as an equal."

As Laurel walks past Oliver who speaks "Laurel, of course I see you as an equal."

"No, you don't! You never have. You never told me that you were the Arrow" Laurel begins angrily whirling around.

"Keep your voice down" Oliver said.

"...becoming the Black Canary, and you never would have told me that there's a way to save my sister. My sister, she's out of her mind right now. Because of something that I did. A decision that I made. Did you ever just stop and think for one second about what I might be going through? I'm sorry about what happened to Thea. I really am. I love your family, I always have. I just wish that sometimes you would give a damn about mine." Laurel replied angrily.

"You weren't the only one I never told about being The Arrow, and that was to keep the people I care about safe. Yes, I didn't want you to become the Black Canary, but that's because Sara already died. I didn't want Quentin to lose another daughter from this life." Oliver said angrily.

"I don't have to put up with this." Laurel said, with a scoff.

Glaring "I'm not done yet. You are exactly like your father or Felicity, it's always somebody else's fault never yours. Last year you kept Sara's death from Quentin then cruelly fooled him into thinking you were Sara. Or you being an addict was somebody else's fault, never your own." Oliver said harshly.

"Enough" Laurel replied with a sneer.

"I've made mistakes, Laurel only I accept responsibility for my mistakes. You brought Sara back from the dead, because of your own selfishness. Now people are being hurt or killed because of it. Don't try to use my sister as an excuse for your actions! What I don't get is apparently it's fine for the team or you to make keep secrets, but if I do it's the end of the world." Oliver said angrily.

Laurel just stands there in shock and guilt as Oliver having finished, walks back into Thea's room, leaving Laurel alone to her thoughts.

It was only after John Constantine helped restore Sara's soul and Laurel upon seeing how much Sara was traumatized from being resurrected, did realize the full extent of her own selfish actions.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that and well if you didn't, ah well can't please everybody.**

 **Why did I write this? Well for starters Oliver just standing there and taking Laurel's lecture without saying anything was ridiculous.**

 **One thing about Laurel is she doesn't really accept her own actions at times, but instead tries to make it somebody else's fault.**

 **Like we saw in season 2 when Laurel was using drugs and alcohol that is a part of Laurel's personality. Because alcohol/pills don't create something that doesn't exist, they bring out something that is already there, just buried beneath the surface.**

 **So another thing I do is have Laurel realize the consequences of her actions and accepting responsibility for them, unlike the show.**

 **Until next time**


End file.
